Mistresses of Burden
by VideliGohan
Summary: He has had many mistresses. But will the one he finally chooses be with him? Or, will she become just another burden to him?
1. Prologue

Mistresses of Burden

Prologue 

Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another

Many can change over time.  Many things can happen over that time as well.  A person can change.  Change so much in fact that they may not be the same person anymore.  Lives can change and do change.  This holds true for one man.  Well not quite a man, but many would still call him one.

            Vegeta leaned against the Capsule Corp. front railing silently looking up at the night sky.  He had been thinking.  Thinking about how he had begun to fall for an Earthling named Bulma.  However he kept telling himself that he couldn't let this happen.  Not another mistress of burden.  Vegeta than began to think of his past life.  It had been two years since he had made his most recent home on Earth.  He had heard of the planet many years ago.  When he was a young child Earth was supposed to have been purged and then sold to Frieza.  That was also the year that Frieza took Vegeta from his father and mother.  That was the last time he ever saw them.  Weeks after Frieza had taken possession of not only him, but also his life Vegeta saw his home be destroyed in front of his very eyes.  Never again did Vegeta think he'd see another saiyan other than his bodyguard Nappa and himself.  He was wrong several times though.

            Vegeta slowly learned that a very small ship packed full of saiyans had escaped hours before Bardock's forces had begun the fight with Frieza and his henchmen.  Less than fifty saiyans had survived.  Vegeta at the age of seventeen had been able to sneak away from Frieza several times to journey to the last remaining chunk of moon of the former saiyan planet's two moons.  The blast from the planet's destruction had been so great that it had also blown up the two moons that determined the two mating seasons on planet Vegeta.  The chunk of moon that had survived had floated through space, but had finally taken up a new orbit in the same galaxy that Earth resided in.  The surviving piece of moon had once been part of the moon of Selaria, the moon that had been Vegeta's mother's name.  His mother had been named after the moon because she was conceived the night of the Selaria full moon.  That hunk of moon was where Vegeta had also met his first true love, Selaria.

            Selaria was the same age as Vegeta.  She had gotten her name after his mother's own name.  Selaria was only one of ten female saiyans that had survived.  She was also the only one that was without a mate.  Vegeta had not known this at first, but he soon took it as an adding attribute.  What had attracted his attention to solaria was her beauty for a saiyan woman and her equally strong fighting spirit.  Thought Selaria was Vegeta's first love she would also become his first mistress of burden.

Mistress of burden  
To idolize

- Disturbed


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

Chapter 1 

**_Cutting through the nightmare _**

**_From which I just cannot awaken_**

He had gotten up out of bed just like any other day for the past seventeen years of his existence.  He went to cleanup that day just like every other day like it was a ritual.  He went to the ship's dining hall to eat the average everyday Saiyan Prince breakfast.  Training for most of the day was typical.  However that day something was different.  In the middle of his training Vegeta was summoned to Lord Frieza's private quarters.  Vegeta had been in the middle of kicking the crap out of one of Frieza's weaker henchman when the warrior prince was interrupted.  One of Frieza's followers came into the room.  "Lord Frieza has summoned you Vegeta so move it."

Vegeta stopped in mid kick to look over his shoulder at the bulging muscled red haired man.  Vegeta dropped his leg and stood on both once more.  He then snapped his fingers.  On cue the beaten up henchman ran over to a cupboard and got a towel for the saiyan.  Vegeta grabbed the towel out of the alien's hands and wiped his face with it.  As he did the alien henchman stood as still as possible.  When Vegeta noticed that his punching bag was still standing in front of him he exhaled in annoyance.  "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for your orders sir."

"How many damned times do I have to tell you, don't stand in front of me.  If I see you standing in front of me waiting for orders one more time I'm going to blast you to join your planet in the next dimension.  Now get out of my sight you stupid baka."

"Yes sir." 

The man then ran out of the room leaving only strong brute and young saiyan in the room.  Vegeta then turned to the red haired wall of muscle.  "So what did you want Recoome."  Vegeta asked even though he already knew.

"I said that Lord Frieza wants to see you.  Now get your sorry monkey ass moving."  Recoome demanded as he stared down at Vegeta.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and stared back at Recoome.  "Fine I'm going."

Vegeta dropped his towel on the floor and headed towards the room's door.  Recoome followed Vegeta.  Vegeta tuned around to face the much larger man.  "Why the hell are you following me?"

Recoome looked down at the much smaller Saiyan Prince in front of him.  "To make sure you don't try to escape again that's why.  Now move it monkey boy."

Vegeta frowned and turned around.  The door opened.  Vegeta proceeded to walk down the various hallways getting closer with each step to where the most feared monster in the universe dwelled.  The whole way Vegeta walked silently with his arms crossed over his chest and Recoome walking with heavy steps behind Vegeta.  They arrived at the massive double doors that stood between the two of them and Frieza.  "I think I can handle it from here."  Vegeta said as he glanced behind him over at Recoome.

"Yeah whatever, but just don't try anything funny when you come out.  I'll be waiting right here."  Recoome said back.

"I'm scared."  Vegeta said sarcastically.

"You better be.  Now get your skinny monkey ass in there."  Recoome said as he pushed Vegeta towards the doors.

            Vegeta stopped himself and turned back around, facing Recoome and grabbing him by the front of his armor.  "Hey dummy just to let you know next time you talk to me like that it will be the last time you talk with a tongue."

Recoome's looked down at the saiyan and laughed.  "BWAHAHA!  You couldn't even kill a Namibian Spotted Toad.  BWAHAHA!  You saiyans and you're threats.  BWAHAHA!"

Recoome's laugh was quickly silenced as he felt his tongue be grabbed roughly out of his mouth and being stretched painfully beyond its limits.  Vegeta formed a ball of ki in his hand.  Recoome now looked down upon the prince in fear.  "Don't think I won't do it."  Vegeta said as he looked up at Recoome and held the golf ball sized energy mass close to the big man's tongue.

At Vegeta's comment Recoome's eyes grew big as he shook his head frantically back and forth.  "And why shouldn't I.  If I do then you don't have to worry about exercising you're jaw as much let alone lots of other things."  Vegeta replied.

Recoome panicked.  "Please don't do it."  Recoome managed to get out.

"And why not?"  You afraid that if I do then the whores won't like you as much?"  Vegeta asked as he smirked evilly.

Recoome shook his head up and down.  "HA! Yeah right, that's what I thought.  Tell you what I'll let you go if you do some things for me."

"Anything."

"First stop talking to me.  If I ever here your voice speaking to me ever again not only will this disgusting tongue of yours be gone, but I'll have it arranged so that you can only talk through your ass as well.  Secondly I never want to see your ugly mug in my path again.  Follow these rules and maybe I'll let you keep you're only charmer for the ladies."  Vegeta said.

Recoome nodded in agreement.  "Good."  Vegeta said before releasing Recoome's tongue.

Recoome gave Vegeta a death stare before walking off leaving Vegeta by himself.  Vegeta smiled evilly before turning around to head into Frieza's chambers.  _Heh, I've got Recoome under my thumb.  Now all that remains is to have Frieza bow before me as well._

Vegeta opened the doors and walked inside and the doors automatically shut behind him.  Before the Prince of Saiyans sat Frieza, the master of the entire universe.  Suddenly the master turned around to face Vegeta.  "Ah Vegeta I see you've finally showed up.  Next time don't take so long."

"Yes, my deepest apologies Lord Frieza."  Vegeta said.

"Next time you're pathetic apologies shall not be excepted so easily."  Frieza replied.

Vegeta gulped.  "Yes my lord."

"Now tell me, do you know why I have summoned you here?"  Frieza asked.

"No you're lordship, I'm afraid I do not."

"Well let me tell you then.  First of all you are aware of our campaign in the Milky Way galaxy are you not?"

            "Yes I'm am deeply aware of the campaign my lord."  Vegeta said.

            "I thought so.  You were scheduled to descend with Nappa onto each of the nine planets that exist in this galaxy and exterminate all life upon them before handing them over to me and receiving your pay.  However there has been a change in plans.  You shall continue your purging with Nappa as scheduled.  However instead of me keeping an eye on your progress I have assigned someone else to."

"Who might this person is my lord?"  Vegeta asked curiously.

"I shall have Recoome watch over you two.  King Cold has summoned me back to our home world so this is why I will not be able to accompany you.  Your mission is to purge all nine planets and their moons successfully and then return to our world after your mission is complete."  Frieza exclaimed.

"May I ask why you must return to our home world my lord?"

"No you may not.  That is on a need to know basis and you do not need to know at this moment Vegeta.  I want you and Nappa ready to leave on the first planet of the list by tomorrow morning."  Frieza said.

"Yes my lord."

"Now get out of here."  Frieza demanded.

"Yes my lord."  Vegeta repeated before bowing and exiting the room.

When Vegeta opened the doors he found Nappa standing there before him.  "What do you want?"  Vegeta asked as he stepped by Nappa.

"I'm taking it you heard what is to be done."  Nappa said.

"Of course I heard you incompetent idiot.  What damned planet are we to purge now."

"Pluto."  Nappa replied.

"What kind of name for a planet is that?  It sounds like a name for some damned dog."

"Really?  I thought it sound quite nice actually."  Nappa said.

Vegeta gave Nappa a dirty look.  "Oh shut up."

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"  Vegeta questioned.

            "There is something you should know."

"And what would I possibly want to here that is important enough that it is coming your mouth?"  Vegeta asked as he and Nappa continued walking.

"Well, it's been rumored that there are a small number of saiyans that are dwelling on what is left of Selaria.  It's also rumored that Selaria has taken up new orbit in this galaxy somewhere between the planets Earth and Mars."  Nappa whispered to Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.  "Really?"

"Yeah."  Nappa replied.

Vegeta smiled.  "We leave first thing tomorrow morning.  Don't forget."

"But-"

"No buts.  Tomorrow morning."  Vegeta said as he walked off.

Vegeta walked back to his room all the while the thoughts of surviving saiyans clogging his mind.  _Saiyans, still alive?  How is that possible?  If there is then the saiyan race shall live on and I shall rule them all _Vegeta thought as he prepared for tomorrow.

The rest of that day was spent packing and preparing for the purging of the Milky Way galaxy.  The planets as Vegeta had studied were spread rather far apart from one another and were also quite small for such a large galaxy.  The largest planet though was about the size of Vegeta.  As for life on most of the planets Vegeta concluded that there would be slim to none except for one or two.  That being Earth and possibly it's neighboring planet, Mars.  Vegeta had heard of the planet roughly ten years earlier when a saiyan pod containing a third class infant had been deployed to take out the inhabitants of the planet Earth.  However contact was lost not long after the pod was deployed.  Many had considered that the pod blew up.  Other believed that the infant had died inside the pod.  Still others didn't know what to believe.  It was soon forgotten though as attention turned towards mounting tensions with Frieza.  Tensions soon lead to all out war though just days after Vegeta had been taken from his parents, his home and his planet.  Vegeta's father had declared war on Frieza even though his father knew that no one could beat him, but he had to try for his son's sake.  Frieza had gone along with the whole idea of war just for amusement.  After several months though Frieza decided to end it after having several of his armies of loyal followers lose to what he considered a weak race of monkeys.  All ended with a final flick of his wrist.  The lives of many saiyans ended with the blink of an eye.  There was nothing that Vegeta could do, but mourn the loss of his family, friends and his entire race.  Alone Vegeta was one of the last of his kind.  Alone Vegeta vowed to one day avenge his race.  Alone he began training for that one distant day.  Facing straight ahead Vegeta sat on his bed, focusing on nothing except his thoughts.  Vegeta then held his head down only to look up seconds later his teeth gritted and eyes distant with anger.  "Damn you Frieza.  Someday we shall battle and I shall triumph.  There may be few of us left, but we saiyans shall live on.  Somehow I shall destroy you and revive the lost blood of all saiyans.  Somehow, someway."

The door to Vegeta's room then opened and Nappa stepped in.  Vegeta looked up at Nappa, his teeth still gritted slightly and the cross look still apparent on his face.  "Please don't be mad at me."  Nappa said as his face expression became that of fear at the site of Vegeta's own expression.

"No I'm not mad at you, you pathetic bumbling baka.  If I was I would have killed you by now."  Vegeta responded.

"Oh right.  Sorry then.  So what's bothering you then?"  Nappa asked.

"None of your fucking business."  Vegeta replied coldly.

"Sorry, please don't kill me."  Nappa begged in fear.

"Not right now.  Remind to do that later."  Vegeta said.

"Alright."

"So what business do you have that it requires you to walk into my room without knocking, act like a coward and ask me stupid questions?"  Vegeta asked.

"Well I came to tell you that I'm through with preparations for tomorrow."  Nappa said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."  Nappa answered.

"So you came in and caused all of this ruckus just to tell me that do you?"

"I'm sorry.  I promise it won't happen again."  Nappa said.

"Good, now you have three seconds to get out of here before I really do kill you."  Vegeta threatened.

"Oh shit."  Nappa cried as he ran out of the room.

Vegeta smirked.  "That's the fastest I've ever seen that baka move.  Oh well all the more reason to threaten him like that."

That night was spent in moments of slumber and waking up in a cold sweat for Vegeta.  Maybe it was the excitement and nervousness of tomorrow's coming missions.  It could have been the thought of surviving saiyans.  It also could have been the thought of having Recoome head the missions in place of Frieza.  Whatever the cause of discomfort Vegeta was often waking up that night to random event that kept replaying themselves in a vision that only his mind was controlling.  By morning though Vegeta had gotten about five hours of sleep, which was not quite as much as he was hoping to get.  The heavy knocking on his door interrupted his slumber.  Vegeta flipped onto his stomach and put his pillow over his head.  "Go away baka!"

The door then opened and Vegeta felt the covers stripped from his cloth less body, leaving only his tail twitching about from the sudden burst of cold air.  "What the hell?"  Vegeta cried as he lifted the pillow from his head and came face to face with Nappa.

"Why do you always have to sleep in the nude?"  Nappa asked as he quickly turned around.  "Well you should know better.  Now get the hell out!"  Vegeta yelled as he covered himself with his pillow.

"Sorry I was told by Frieza that you must to be ready in ten minutes."

Vegeta's eyes widened.  "Well why the hell didn't you wake me earlier then.  Now get out!"

"Oh right."  Nappa said before scrambling out of the room.

Vegeta sighed before getting up and walking over to a nearby closet and pulling out his usual dress attire, spandex and saiyan armor.  Vegeta wasn't fond of spandex much at first, but after being forced to where it many times he had grown a certain possessive liking for it.  He had always worn saiyan armor, as it was custom on planet Vegeta.  However it wasn't until the destruction of his home that Vegeta formed a respect for his armor.  It was one of the last remaining reminders of he had come from, of a race long lost to the universe.  The armor was now only made by Frieza's men on his planet.  Vegeta owned many suits of the armor, but he only owned two that were truly saiyan made.  The one that he had worn as a child and the owe Nappa had made for him on his sixteenth birthday.  Vegeta knew of another suit of saiyan made armor, but it did not belong to him.  It was in a ki resistant display case in Frieza's private quarters.  The first time Vegeta had seen it he couldn't believe his eyes.  It was his father's battle armor.  Vegeta had stared at it for hours on end.  It's existence known to him only weeks after it's original owner's death.

Five minutes later Vegeta was ready to go.  Now that all remained was to prepare their pods to be deployed.  Vegeta walked out of his room only to be met by Nappa, who had been waiting patiently outside Vegeta's room.  "Let's go Nappa.  Don't want Recoome waiting on us."  Vegeta said as he continued walking.

"Coming."  Nappa replied.

Both saiyans walked down to the other end of the ship where the pod station was located.  Recoome was already they're waiting for the two saiyans.  "What took you bozos so long?  Looks like you're going to have to wait to try and silence me Vegeta.  Until then I'm in charge of you two to make sure you do your job.  Also don't try anything funny or I'll have the privilege of silencing you both for good."  Recoome said as he smiled.

Vegeta frowned.  "Oh don't worry we'll do our job.  Just stay out of our way.  Don't get to close or you might get caught in the crossfire.  Now we wouldn't want that to happen to a man that has so much potential would we?"

"Oh don't worry I'll stay out of your way, but try anything else other than doing you're job then I will be in you ugly face."  Recoome came back.

"I'm scared, look I'm shaking."  Vegeta said as he shook slightly, pretending to be scared.

"Shut up.  Now let's get going.  The sooner we get left the sooner we can get back."

"Yeah and the less time I have to be looking at you."  Vegeta whispered under his breath.

Recoome didn't here him, but instead turned to go to his pod, as did Vegeta and Nappa.  "Be read for pods 1753, 2157 and 1416 to be deployed in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, deploy now!"

At the command the three pods containing Vegeta, Nappa and Recoome were thrown from the deck like baseballs.  Soon they were a good distance away from Frieza's ship.  In just hours they would be arriving on Pluto.

Several hours later Pluto was becoming visible.  "Arriving on planet's surface in 1.25 minutes.  Prepare for impact."  stated the pod's computer.

The pods began to glow as they entered the planet's gravitational pull.  Seconds after impact the pods came to a stop.  All three warriors put on masks, got out and put on their scouters.  Vegeta looked around with his scouter.  "No life forms present.  I knew it.  This planet is just a giant mountain of ice.

"No there's supposed to be large deposits of Oria below all this ice."  Recoome said.

"Humph, well I'm not digging down to find out.  Come on let's get out of here."  Vegeta said as he went back to his pod.

"Hey don't forget you take orders from me Vegeta not the other way around."  Recoome said.

"Yeah, well sorry, but my ass is a little cold."  Vegeta said.

"Yeah right.  Lets go."  Recoome demanded.

All three got back to their pods and prepared to take off once more.  Months passed as Vegeta, Nappa and Recoome made their way towards the center of the galaxy.  Most of the planets had no life on them.  Not until they arrived on the planet Mars did they find something of interest.

Vegeta stepped out of his pod with his mask on once more.  He surveyed the area with his scouter.  "Hmm, finally a planet with some life on it."  Vegeta said as he smirked.

"Where is it?  I don' see anything.  Though the highest energy reading is 100."  Nappa said.

"That's because it's underground you idiot." Vegeta said.

"Oh, how did you know that?"

"Didn't you study your mission briefings?"  Vegeta asked.

"No."

Vegeta slapped Nappa across the head.  "You idiotic baka you're supposed to.  I swear if it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now."  Vegeta said before sighing.

"Sorry."  Nappa said apologetically.

"Come on you two, lets get going so we can get the hell out of here."  Recoome said.

"Yeah, lets get fighting."  Nappa said as he ran ahead.

"Damned idiotic baka."  Vegeta mumbled as he followed Nappa.

"How do we get in?"  Nappa asked.

"Well since I see no doors just punch your way in."  Vegeta suggested.

"Oh yeah, right."  Nappa said.

Nappa then looked down at the red clayed ground and punched it with all his might and creating a large sized crack in the ground.  Vegeta followed.  "Why do you saiyans always do things the hard way?"  Recoome asked as he looked down at the two punching saiyans.

"Well what do you purpose we do?"  Vegeta asked.

"Use energy of course."  Recoome answered.

He then made a large ball of blue ki in his hand and let it go into the ground when the dust and smoke cleared their was a large hole looking down into a vast city below.  "Wow."

"Come on, stop you're gaping Nappa and lets go."  Vegeta said as he jumped down into the hole.

"Right."

"And I'll be waiting for you two here."  Recoome said.

"What's wrong Recoome, scared?"

"No Vegeta, I just don't find it necessary to waste my energy on such weak life forms when you to asses can deal with them just fine."  Recoome explained.

"Yeah right.  Scared baka."

"Why you little… get going in there and make quick work so we can get going."  Recoome commanded.

"Whatever."  Vegeta replied.

Vegeta and Nappa then walked away and appeared on what looked to be a metal catwalk of some kind, but neither was sure.  Soon though they found themselves surrounded by tiny shaped alien guards.  "Oh come on, is this the strongest you've guys got?  Nappa make quick work with them while I take on some higher authorities."  Vegeta commanded.

"Right."  Nappa answered.

Nappa handled the seemingly endless stream of incoming guards while Vegeta continued to search out the highest power.  He kept following it until he came to a huge glass like structure.  Vegeta could not see through the glass so he just blasted his way through.  He then stepped into the building via the hole he created and looked around.  All seemed to be quiet and peaceful.  It was also pitch black minus the light coming in through Vegeta's hole.  Vegeta made a small amount of energy in his hand and held it up using it like a lamp or candle.  Vegeta gazed around the dimly lit room.  He suddenly saw something skip past his field of light.  Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  He then looked up at the ceiling and through the ki ball so it was on the ceiling illuminating the room even more.  Vegeta then looked back down to see what the creature had been.  The little creature seemed to be a tentacle, which connected to a much larger body.  Vegeta's eyes grew wide at the site of the whale-sized creature, which was as big as the room.  It appeared to have a large cranium.  So large that veins would be seen popping out from the surface.  The rest of the body was made of tentacles similar to that of a jellyfish.  Vegeta just smirked before aiming his hand up at the ceiling where the ball of ki was.  Vegeta flexed his hand and the ball grew significantly larger.  Vegeta then brought the energy down so it came crashing into the huge jellyfish type body.  The creature exploded sending bits and pieces of everything everywhere.  Vegeta wiped himself off, smirked and began to leave.  As he left the ground beneath Vegeta began to shake.  Meanwhile above ground Recoome could feel the ground shake as well.  Recoome looked around him only to see the entire ground around him begin to crumble.  "What the?  Now what did those brainless monkeys do?"

Recoome then felt the shaking become more violent as the ground broke apart completely in some areas.  "Fuck this.  I'm getting out of here with or without those saiyans."  Recoome said as he ran towards his space pod.

Recoome reached his pod and jumped in setting the course for Frieza's planet.  The pod hatch closed and it then took off.  Seconds later the pod was gone leaving only Vegeta and Nappa to fend for themselves.

            Vegeta ran out of the glass building, which was now falling to the ground.  "Nappa where the hell are you?"  Vegeta asked through his scouter.

            I'm up here."  Nappa replied.

            "Where's here?"

            "Just look straight up."  Nappa replied once more.

            Vegeta looked up to see Nappa on the catwalk above him.  "Well come on lets get the hell out of here."  Vegeta said.

            Vegeta then took off into the air, as did Nappa as they flew towards the hole that they had gained entry from.  When they were about halfway there both saiyans noticed that the hole was beginning to cave in on them.  "Come on Nappa full speed."  Vegeta commanded as he went as fast as he could.

            "Right."  Nappa said and did as Vegeta told.

            Both saiyans made it, but barely for the hole collapsed in itself not milliseconds later.  "Phew, that was close."  Nappa sighed as he wiped his brow.

            "No duh."  Vegeta added.

            Vegeta then looked around him to see the entire planet was falling apart.  "Come on Nappa.  This whole planet is about to blow."

            Both saiyans flew as fast as possible the short distance to their space pods.  "Where the hell is Recoome?"  Nappa asked when he noticed Recoome's pod was gone.

            "He probably chickened out, but who cares.  Now lets go."  Vegeta said before jumping in his pod.

            Nappa did the same.  "What do we set the course for?"

            "Just punch something in.  Anywhere has to be better than here."  Vegeta answered.

            "What about the Selaria Moon."  Nappa suggested.

            Vegeta looked over at Nappa.  "Alright what are the coordinates?"

            I think it was quadrant 4, no make that quadrant 3.5 and 39 degrees by 74 degrees."  Nappa answered.

            "You sure?"  Vegeta questioned.

            "Yeah, I think."

            Vegeta gave Nappa a questionable glance.  "Who cares wherever we go we go."  Vegeta said before punching in the coordinates.

Nappa did as well and both hatches then closed.  Both pods then took off and into space leaving a falling planet behind.  Vegeta looked back in time to see the planet explode before his very eyes.  After the explosion ended Vegeta turned around once more and hit the Hyper Sleep button.  As he felt himself become drowsy Vegeta's last thoughts of were his own planet and of his own people.

            Eight day passed before Vegeta awoke once more only to find himself not in his pod, but in a regular bed.  His vision cleared and he was looking up at a strange woman.  Vegeta sat up only to grab his head as a mind numbing pain shot straight to his head.  "Ah, where am I?"

            "Welcome to Selaria prince Vegeta."  the woman answered politely.

            Vegeta stopped rubbing his head and looked at the woman.  "How do you know me?"

            "Well it's obvious.  You look exactly like your father and you have a tail so I can't see why it would be anyone else other than the prince of all saiyans."  the woman explained.

            "That's nice and all, but you got once thing wrong.  I'm not the prince of all saiyans.  My race was wiped out by Frieza ten years ago."  Vegeta explained.

            "Not entirely.  Selaria is what is left of the Selarian Moon."

            Vegeta's eyes grew big.  "Wait, is that true?  Then it wasn't a rumor."

            "No it is not.  We are what is left of the saiyan race.  A ship full of us managed to escape hours before the planet's destruction."  the woman stated.

            "How many are left?"  Vegeta asked.

            "52 of us.  20 females and 32 males."

            "Is any of the royal family here?"  Vegeta asked.

            The woman, who was smiling now frowned.  "No I'm afraid you are the only one left."

            Vegeta frowned as well.  "Damn."

            "But that makes you king.  You could be the one to head the saiyan race into a new future."

            Vegeta smiled at the woman's words  "you're right I could and I will."

            The woman smiled.  "Welcome home your highness."

            The woman then bowed only to have herself pulled back up.  "Don't bow to me.  I refuse to have any saiyan woman bow to me."  Vegeta said as he let go of the woman's hand.

            "I'm so sorry."  the woman apologized.

            "It's alright.  Now may I ask your name?"  Vegeta asked.

            The woman smiled once more.  "My name is Selaria.  My parents named me after the queen."

            "So I noticed.  Well Selaria care to show me around?"

            "But your wounds from the crash."  Selaria said concerned.

            "To hell with them."  Vegeta said.

            "Of course."  Selaria replied.

            "Now shall we go."  Vegeta said.

            "Yes."  Selaria said before she led the way out.

            Vegeta followed Selaria.  He couldn't help but marvel at the female saiyan.  She was so beautiful and young.  She couldn't have been any older then he was which maybe meant that she was not yet mated.  Vegeta then smirked at that thought.  Oh yes Selaria was definitely in his future plans.  His future plans to lead the saiyan race to glory.  Her first task in his plans for her would be to bare his children.

Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another

- Disturbed


	3. Chapter 2: Changes

Chapter 2 

Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize

It was incredible.  Vegeta never thought that it was possible.  Surviving saiyans in such a foreign galaxy, that they had been able to begin a new life such as the one he was seeing before his very eyes was something Vegeta himself had never perceived.  However there they were carrying on life as best as possible.  Vegeta had to know how they survived; he had to know how they were able to carry on after all that had happened.  "Tell me Selaria, how were all of you able to survive this long?"

            Selaria stopped in mid stride and gazed over at Vegeta.  "Well it was difficult at first.  We lived on the ship that we escaped in for about a year and a half while we followed what was left of the Selarian moon, which as you can see we now thrive on.  At first when we set foot upon our new home we had nothing.  All of us ended up scrapping the ship and used the pieces to build the basic necessities for survival.  A makeshift scientist who happened to be the son of Bardock built some sort of machine that made the atmosphere that now covers our home.  Thanks to him we were able to breathe clean air once more.  As far as natural resources and food go we obtain those from Earth and an asteroid field not from home."

            Vegeta nodded his head as if he was truly impressed.  "I see.  This is quite remarkable.  I would like to meet this _scientist_."       

"Very well then, follow me."   Selaria said as she complied with Vegeta's wishes.

Selaria led Vegeta to the home of the saiyan races last great scientific mind.  Vegeta noted that for a great mind the saiyan male appeared to live in modest mean.  Something that was unusual since all great thinkers upon the old saiyan planet lived just as well, or perhaps at times better off then some elites did.  However Vegeta's thoughts were quickly brushed to the side as came upon the front door of the scientist.  Selaria knocked upon the door.  Both saiyans waited for a few minutes.  Vegeta tapped his foot from growing impatient.  Selaria herself was ready to leave, but just as they were about to leave the door opened.  Out stepped a tall male, saiyan obviously, with unruly black hair that protruded from his skull and continued down his back, past his lower back and ending somewhere around his knees.  Vegeta looked upon the much taller saiyan, oddly recognizing him from somewhere, but where he wasn't sure.  The strange saiyan looked down upon Selaria and Vegeta, eyes narrowed.  "What do you want Selaria?"

"I've come to introduce prince Vegeta to you Raditz, not that you don't already know him, but he would like to meet you."  Selaria exclaimed.

Raditz looked upon the prince that he knew all to well.  "Humph, so what do you want prince?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  "How dare you speak to the prince of the saiyan race like that!"

Raditz only laughed.  "Hahaha!  And what is the prince of saiyans going to do about it?  You may be the strongest, but by far not the wisest.  Tell me Selaria does our prince know of my father?"  Raditz asked.

            "Of course I do, his name was Bardock.  A insignificant low class bastard such as yourself."  Vegeta retorted.

            "I hate to disappoint you my prince, but I'm afraid you are far from correct.  You may be right on my father and myself both being of the lower class, but you are wrong about who my father was.  Yes my father's name was Bardock; there were other low class saiyan males who shared my father's first name.  However unlike those others, my father was a true warrior.  He was so powerful that it made most elites look like weaklings, which when compared to my father they were.  Tell me prince, do you recall the group of low class warriors who were said to have purged twenty planets in less than ten days?"  Raditz asked.

            "Yes I have, supposedly it was a group of 4 low class saiyans who were led by a powerful warrior, Bardock, but supposedly both his sons were lost when they were sent out on their first missions."  Vegeta exclaimed.

             "Oh but how wrong you are again.  You see I did not die; I lost contact with home base.  For seven years I wondered the universe, searching for my home planet when I finally found it Frieza had destroyed it.  I was forced to keep wandering from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, taking what I needed.  Finally came upon Selaria, the only place that I have ever been able to call home.  As for my younger brother, I do not know if I have one, but if I do then I intend to find him, if he is still breathing that is."  Raditz said.

            Vegeta stood there in silence.  How could this possibly the son of the great Bardock?  It was impossible, or was it?  There had to be some proof, there just had to be.  "So Raditz do you have any proof that Bardock is your father?"  Vegeta asked.

            "No I do not.  The only item I have that might be of some evidence was a picture of my father that he must have given me."  Raditz said.

            "Really?  May I see this photo?"  Vegeta asked.

            "Of course, if it proves to you I am who I say I am."  Raditz said.

            Raditz then turned and disappeared into his house, coming back out a few moments later.  Raditz handed Vegeta an old faded photo, it was obvious that it had been through some tough times for there were creases; some burnt edges and dried blood on parts of the photo.  However the man's face in the picture could still be seen.  Vegeta inspected the front of the photo, noting mysterious male on the front.  Vegeta then looked up and stared at Raditz, then looked back down at the photo.  There did appear to be some resemblance, but nothing in the way of twins.  Vegeta then flipped the photo over.  On the back in somewhat shaky handwriting he read the following: _To my only son, may the stars give you strength in the most desperate of times, your father, Bardock.  _Vegeta repeated the words in his head several times before handing the photo back to Raditz.  "Fine, I'll take your word, but do not let this mean that you are my new best friend.  You are still just a saiyan in my eyes and nothing more."  Vegeta said.

            Raditz smirked.  "Whatever, like I should care what you think."

            Vegeta frowned.  "Just remember your place."

            "Whatever."

            Raditz then turned around and proceeded to go back into his house.  Before shutting the door though Raditz glanced over his shoulder to look at Vegeta.  "By the way it was nice to meet you Vegeta, guess you're not as much of a spoiled bastard as they say you are."

            Before Vegeta could say anything in return Raditz slammed the door leaving Selaria and an irritated Vegeta outside.  "That ass, he'll get what's coming to him."  Vegeta said.

            "I'm sure he will Vegeta.  Now lets go and finish the tour."  Selaria said as she grabbed Vegeta and drug him off.

            That night after a large meal and festivities welcoming himself and Nappa to the new saiyan planet Vegeta returned to his own private room.  Not in so many years had he felt so tired, so loose, so happy.  He had only known a previous life of strict rules, fear and hatred.  There was still a part of him that felt that way.  Yet there was a new side of him that had come out that night, a side that Vegeta had not seen since his young childhood, before Frieza.  At the very thought of the tyrant, Vegeta's old side became evident once more.  Vegeta sat up from the bed he was laying in.  The prince slammed his fists into the softness of his retreat.  "DAMN YOU FRIEZA!"

            At the sound of Vegeta's voice Selaria looked up from the plate of food that she had been eating.  Vegeta had been the first to leave; everyone else was still currently at the celebration.  Selaria however left at that moment concerned about a yelling Vegeta.  Seconds later Selaria was at the entrance to Vegeta's room.  "Vegeta are you alright?"  Selaria asked as she talked to the door.

            "I'm fine, leave me alone."  Vegeta said.

            "Are you sure, is there anything I can do to help?"  Selaria asked.

            "No, go away!"  Vegeta yelled.

            Selaria was taken aback but did as the prince asked.  For now there was nothing that Selaria could do, at least not right away.

            As time passes so does life.  Wounds from past pains eventually heal, memories of past events begin to fade and those who once only new hate learn to love.  This is exactly what had happened to Vegeta.  Many months had passed and with it Vegeta had grown feelings for Selaria.  She in return had done the same.  Instead of trying to rule what was left of the saiyan race like he had originally planned Vegeta adjusted to Selarian life.  He was made chief councilman in the Selarian Council.  Nappa still loved fighting and for it he became a teacher.  He taught the young children who did not know the life of an old saiyan.  He also taught the children how to fight.  All saiyan parents considered Nappa the only qualified teacher on Selaria.  More time passed and soon a year had come to pass that Vegeta and Nappa had been welcomed on Selaria.  In that year Vegeta and Selaria had also become lovers.  Selaria herself didn't think it would happen, but when it did she was glad it had.  They had been together for almost ten months and Selaria was beginning to wonder when Vegeta would mate with her.  She felt that both of them were right for each other and she herself was sure that Vegeta felt the same way.  Was he afraid?  Nervous?  Selaria pondered on these questions.  Well the only way someone such as herself would find out would be to have someone talk to someone such as Vegeta.  Selaria thought some more, trying to think of someone that Vegeta trusted and took advise from.  The only person that she could think of was Nappa.

            That afternoon after classes had gotten out for the saiyan children Selaria went over to Nappa's house and knocked on his door.  Nappa opened the door.  "Hey Selaria.  Nice to see you."  Nappa said cheerfully.

            "Hey Nappa."  Selaria replied.

            "Well come in."

            "Thank you."

            Selaria stepped into Nappa's tiny house.  It consisted of a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, nothing more.  Although one could consider it a lot, for a saiyan who devoted his most recent life to teaching.  "So how can I help you?"  Nappa asked as he shut the door behind him.

            Selaria turned to face the much bigger saiyan.  "Nappa I need to ask you a favor."

            Nappa's face scrunched.  "Really, well what is it?"

            "Well you see… well you know how me and Vegeta have been together for almost a year, right?"  Selaria asked.

            "Yeah."

            "Well, I'm ready to mate with him, but I don't know if he is.  What I need you to do is convince him.  I think he's nervous about it all."  Selaria said.

            Nappa laughed.  "Haha!  All right I'll talk to him.  Just leave it to the Napster."

            Selaria smiled.  "Thanks Nappa."

            "No problem.  Anything for a friend."

            The next day after classes were over Nappa went over to Vegeta and Selaria's house.  Nappa knocked on the door and seconds later Vegeta opened the door.  "What do you want?"

            _Same old Vegeta, _Nappa thought.  "He there Vegeta, well I was wondering if I could talk to you."

            "About what?"  Vegeta asked as he eyed Nappa.

            "Well nothing much, just a couple of questions about a certain saiyan mistress."  Nappa said.

            At the mention of _saiyan mistress _Vegeta's eyes widened.  "Never call her that.  She is not my mistress."  Vegeta retorted.

            "Well then what is she?"  Nappa asked.

            "She is my m-" Vegeta stopped.

            "Oh what is that word?  Oh yeah, mate.  Hey by how are things going with you two?  I'm just asking because if your mated shouldn't Selaria be with child?"  Nappa asked curiously.

            "Well…"  Vegeta's voice trailed off.

            "Well what?"  Nappa asked.

            "We're not mated yet?"  Vegeta whispered under his breath.

            "You're not what?"

            "We're not mated yet!"  Vegeta shouted at Nappa.

            "Your not?"  Nappa asked, pretending to be shocked.

            "Well you see I just really haven't had much time yet."  Vegeta said trying to come up with an excuse.

            "Oh come on Vegeta, tell me the real reason."  Nappa persisted.

            "Well I… promise not to laugh?"

            "I promise."  Nappa said.

            "Well it's because I'm sort of nervous.  More scared.  You know what I mean."  Vegeta confessed.

            Nappa smirked.  "Oh come on is that all?  You've got to be joking."

            "No, I'm not."

            Nappa's smirk faded, pretending he didn't know.  "Well then here's some advice, do it.  Selaria's the only unmated female on this planet.  My advice is claim her before some other man does.  From what I've heard Selaria seems to be a very popular subject of conversation.  The only reason why no else has made a move is because they know you're a hell of lot more powerful then they are and that Selaria refuses to leave you.  However a woman's feelings change with time.  So make her yours as soon as possible before she decides on someone else.  Do it instead of idolizing her."  Nappa said.

            Vegeta took in Nappa's words with great consideration.  He had wanted to mate with Selaria for so long that it was killing him inside that his mind thought otherwise.  He knew that every mate less male saiyan on Selaria had practically been drooling over his lover.  This thought angered Vegeta.  How dare another male even take sight upon such a sacred flower such as Selaria and his she was.  Many times the prince had felt digging out the sight of every male saiyan who looked upon his future mate.  How he could just imagine them screaming in pain as their eyes were ripped from their very skull.  Though he wanted to wait until a more perfect time Vegeta knew that he would have to act upon Nappa's words of wisdom soon or else Selaria would find another and that Vegeta could not stand for.  Fine he would do it.  He would swallow his nerve and mate with the one he loved.  The first he loved.  "Fine, I'll do it."

            Meanwhile several months earlier on a lonely planet out in the middle of deep space Frieza stood staring out a large oval shaped window as the flakes of snow piled upon each other in great numbers around the bottom outside edge of the window.  He was lonely, for the first time in so long.  He didn't want anyone to know.  He would just bottle it up inside him just like he had so many times before.  In the process he would become even colder and distant from reality.  He had arrived home less than three hours ago.  In that time he had learned that it had begun to snow.  He knew why it had begun to snow.  A female of his race had died, but Frieza hadn't been sure whom.  Soon though he had found out who it was who died.  It was the only person he ever really showed compassion for, his mother.

            Frieza continued to stare straight ahead in shock.  After several minutes of standing there all by himself his concentration was finally broken by the sound of the room's doors opening and closing.  Frieza tuned around only to find Recoome standing before him.  "What the hell are you doing here?"  Frieza asked in short temper.

            "Master, please do not be cross with me, but it's the mission.  It's about the prince and his assistant."  Recoome said.

            "What about them?"

            "They're dead lord Frieza."  Recoome stated.   

            Frieza lifted his eyebrow.  "Dead?  What do you mean?"

            "Well my lord it was on the planet Mars.  We had landed and I told them I would stay with the pods while the prince and Nappa searched out the planet's life.  They found life on the planet.  It was underground though.  So they made their way inside.  It seemed to be about ten minutes later that the planet's surface began to crumble right beneath my very feet.  I ran and tried to look for them, but I couldn't find them anywhere.  So I took off without them.  They never had a chance.  I'm so sorry lord Frieza."  Recoome said apologetically even though every word he said was a complete lie.

            Frieza just continued to stand and stare at the muscle bound man.  "Are you sure of this?"

            "Yes my lord."  Recoome replied.

            "Frieza then smirked.  "Very well then, but there is only one way to be certain.  Let us go check the tracking status of the pods that they were in."

            "Uh, yes my lord."  Recoome said.

            Frieza then walked over to a large control panel and pressed a large turquoise button on the panel.  At the touch of the button a large screen appeared out of thin air.  A purple spotted alien turned around to look directly into the screen.  "Yes lord Frieza?"

            "I want you to check the status of prince Vegeta and his assistant Nappa's pods."  Frieza stated.

            "Yes my lord, one moment."

            A minute or two passed before the alien turned back towards the screen once more.  "Status check is complete my lord.  "I shall send the information to you right away my lord."

            The alien then turned back around and pressed some buttons.  Seconds later all of the information on both pods appeared.  Frieza scrolled through the long list of numbers and such until he came to a certain spot.  He read the numbers before turning around to face Recoome.  "Well Recoome it appears that both saiyans are on a small planet that you did not previously look upon.  It appears to be between the former planet Mars and the planet Earth."  Frieza explained.

            "What are we going to do my lord?"  Recoome asked.

            Frieza looked at Recoome.  "Go after them of course you idiot.  After all I am not quite through with those to monkeys yet."

            "Yes my lord."  Recoome responded.

            "Now go.  We set course for Vegeta and Nappa tomorrow morning."  Frieza said.

Back on Selaria in present time two young saiyans prepared for a night that would change both of their lives.  That night it would happen.  She would become his.  Vegeta had planned it all perfectly.  That night when Selaria returned the hunt would begin.  From that night on the future of what remained of the saiyan race would change forever.  However little did Vegeta know how much it would change.  Would it be for better or for worse?

Hoping that one of 

**_Them will decide  
To let me in_**

- Disturbed


	4. Chapter 3: Burden Of The Heart

Chapter 3 

I stand on the brink of your mind  
Living inside a nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken

At dusk that evening Selaria walked into the house that belonged to both Vegeta and her only to find the entire place to be dark and silent.  Selaria wore a confused look upon her face, but ignored the cold chill running down her spine.  "Vegeta?"  Selaria called only to be answered with no sound.

            Selaria took four steps forward only to have a cold breeze blow by her.  As it passed it whispered, "Selaria," in a deep and husky voice.

            She turned around only to be met by a dark shadow.  Selaria gasped and stepped back in surprise.  She looked at the shadow trying to place a name to the darkened figure for it looked so familiar.  "Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?"  Selaria asked as soon she recognized the shadow.

            The shadow smiled a toothy grin.  "You should know very well."

            "Know what very well?"

            The shadow stepped closer to her.  It leaned forward to whisper into her ear.  "When you feel that cold chill running down your spine, when you feel the sense the excitement and fear of being hunted, that is when it begins."

            Selaria's eyes widened.  The hunt.  She had heard of it, but only heard of it.  When she had first come of the write age her parents had told her.  Selaria never thought that she would experience it though for it was part of the old tradition.  However now that she knew it was going to happen it excited her.  Selaria leaned over to the shadow's ear.  "If you're ready then come and get me, if you can."

            Vegeta smirked evilly.  So it was official, the hunt now commenced.  Selaria rant out of the house and headed for the small group of houses that made up their village.  She put her scouter on as she ran so that the saiyan prince couldn't sneak up on her.  Vegeta took off as well putting his scouter on as well so he could hunt his prey more effectively.  The houses around her became one of her defenses against her hunter as Selaria ran and hid behind one of the circular structures.  Peering through the window Selaria found it was her parents.  She smiled and quickly made her way into the house through the window, which was open.  Upon her intrusion tow older saiyans turned to look as to see who would dare step through their house without permission only to find it was their daughter.  "What may I ask are you doing here Selaria?"  her mother asked.

            The younger female saiyan looked at the older female.  From just the type of look her only daughter was giving her Selaria's mother grew wide-eyed.  Her mother then grabbed her father's hand and quickly exited the room.  Seconds later Vegeta came barging through the front door.  Selaria turned to face him.  "Ha got you!"  Vegeta snarled.

            "Not yet prince."  Selaria stated with confidence.

            She then ran towards Vegeta.  The prince opened his arms and spread his legs as he prepared for Selaria's impact.  His initial thoughts of what she was going to do were way off though as she jumped into the air and flipped right over the prince's head.  As Selaria was right over her hunter's head she loosened her tail from around her waist and wrapped it around Vegeta's neck.  As she landed behind Vegeta Selaria's tail brought Vegeta to the ground thus slowing him down as she herself ran out of the house.  The prince got up growling as he did.  He would get her back for that once he caught her.  He took off in the same direction as his future mate was heading.  As he got closer to Selaria Vegeta realized that she was heading towards Nappa's place.  Vegeta's smirk grew.  Ah Nappa.  He would help with the hunt for sure.

            Selaria ran into the house looking around to see that Nappa was eating his evening meal.  Nappa looked over to see whom the intruder who dared enter his house was.  When the bald saiyan laid eyes upon his good friend Nappa smiled.  "Ah Selaria what brings you here?"

            "I'm being hunted.  Why else do think I would be here?"  Selaria asked.

            "Oh yeah.  So Vegeta, you finally gathered up the guts."

            "Duh."

            Just then Vegeta himself came through the door.  "Ah Vegeta it's nice to-"

            "Shut up Nappa.  Can't you see I'm in the middle of something right now."  Vegeta said not even looking at the older saiyan.

            "Sorry."  Nappa apologized.

            "You know if you want to be useful for once then help me catch my prey."  Vegeta demanded.

            Nappa shook his head.  "Sorry no can do.  You have to do it on your own.  Needing help would only make you a weak and cowardly mate."

            Vegeta growled.  "How dare you disobey my orders.  I should-"

            "You should what Vegeta?  Why don't you try doing something without his help for once."  Selaria cut in.

            The prince glared at his potential mate.  "Don't talk back to me woman.  I will get you.  You just wait."

            "Well then why don't you instead of standing there and saying it."  Selaria suggested.

            Vegeta was at a loss for any comebacks.  The only female he had deeply loved and cared for had also been the only one to win an argument over him.  All she had said was true though.  It was time to end this chase.  "Fine then.  It ends here.  Once I have you I will show you the power of a true saiyan warrior.  So be prepared."

            Selaria smirked.  "Now that's more like it.  Well got to go Nappa.  Wouldn't want to have the chase end here in your house."

            At that the female darted out of the room leaving Vegeta in her dust once more.  Vegeta growled more.  He then took the time to power to his maximum.  He was determined to make Selaria his in best way possible, at full power.  He would show her mercy.  After the prince finished powering up he ran out of the house.  Vegeta's scouter began searching for his prey's ki, but was unable to find it.  "Humph, now where did she go?"  Vegeta asked himself.

            Since there was no reading on the scouter the prince would have to resort to the old fashion way of looking for her.  He would have to rely on his senses to find her.  Vegeta sniffed the air trying to pick up Selaria's scent.  It was hard, but he could barely smell her scent.  He guessed that she was probably trying to mask her scent which meant that she was hiding someplace that let a much stronger scent than her own or a place that masked it very well.  The only two places that could do that were the incinerator where all garbage on the planet was burned or the lake.  Vegeta decided to check out the lake first since it was closer than the incinerator.  The prince ran as fast as he could for if he flew he would raise his ki up even more, alerting Selaria if she was at the lake.  As Vegeta got ever so closer to the lake his love's invigorating scent became ever so stronger.  Vegeta smirked.  "I'm coming to get you my darling."

            Minutes later Vegeta was at the lake.  He inhaled deeply.  Ah yes, she was definitely somewhere close.  Vegeta scanned the surrounding area.  He then looked down upon the water to see small bubbles rising from its center.  Vegeta's smirk grew.  "Oh where could that woman be?"

            Vegeta then lashed his hand out into the water and felt around with it.  Seconds later he found something to grab onto.  Vegeta then pulled.  Selaria came out of the water as she inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath.  "What a catch!"  Vegeta said with sarcasm and he smirked.

            "Ow!  What the hell was that for?  My hair has feelings to you know!"  Selaria yelled.

            "Sorry, but to bad.  I've caught you which means this hunt is over."  Vegeta said.

            "Not yet."  Selaria protested.

            Vegeta sighed in annoyance.  "What do I have to do now woman, fight you?"

            "Yes."

            "Why the hell should I?"

            "Because the hunt isn't over until you've made me surrender to you.  Do you remember that part or not?"

            "Oh shut up!  Fine, but be warned I will not go easy on you."  Vegeta warned.

            "I can handle it.  Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I'm weak."  Selaria said.

            "Well you just wait, I'll-"

            Vegeta's speech was cut short by a blow to the face.  The prince stumbled backwards.  He rubbed his jaw as it was throbbing in pain.  "Damn you!  You'll regret that!"  Vegeta yelled.

            "Well then stop talking and fight me."  Selaria said.

            "Why you-"

            Vegeta didn't finish for Selaria was right on him once more.  She punched Vegeta with a right, taking the prince by surprise.  She then followed with a left to his gut.  Vegeta doubled over as the wind was knocked from him.  Selaria smiled as Vegeta went down on his knees from the pain in front of her.  She then readied for her final assault, a side chop two the back of Vegeta's head.  However before Selaria could claim victory Vegeta caught her wrist.  He then stared up and caught her other hand, which had formed into a fist going towards his face.  Vegeta got up and put both of Selaria's hands behind her back.  He then brought Selaria closer to him.  He inhaled deeply and took in the natural sweet smell that only his future mate possessed.  "Ah, I smell defeat."  Vegeta said with an evil smile.

            "Not by a long shot Vegeta."  Selaria said back at him.

            "Oh no, but I do.  You see I have you powerless before me.  You are unable to move, making me the victor."  Vegeta exclaimed proudly.

            "Not quite yet."  Selaria stated.

            She then brought her knee up to connect with Vegeta's midsection.  Pain filled him as Vegeta doubled over once more as he grabbed himself trying to ease the pain.  "Damn you again woman!  That was a cheap shot."  Vegeta yelled as he stared daggers up at Selaria.

            The woman just smiled her evil looking smirk.  "Its not over until I'm out."

            "Why you…"

            Vegeta managed to forget his pain as he lunged at Selaria.  Both fell to the ground as they struggled for the upper hand.  Finally Vegeta was on top of Selaria and straddling her.  "Now it's over."  Selaria struggled under Vegeta.  "No it's not."

            "Oh but it is."

            With that Vegeta knocked Selaria unconscious with a quick chop to the neck.  He then got off of her and picked her up.  Carrying her back to their home over his shoulder Vegeta couldn't help but think about all that would happen the rest of that night.  His thoughts grew dark with passion, as he would finally be able to claim the one woman he loved or so he thought.

            They finally reached home a few minutes later.  Now finally it would begin.  The saiyan race would forever change.  Vegeta's smile grew at the thought.  However little did he know an old ghost lurked just minutes from planet Selaria.

            "My lord our destination is with site.  We should be arriving in approximately 3 minutes."  Zarbon reported.

            "Aw good.  I'm interested to see what this planet has upon it considering it went unchecked by some careless fools before."  Frieza stated with a Mona List type smile.

            "Yes my lord.  Shall I prepare your transport then?"  Zarbon asked.

            "No Zarbon.  I think I will descend onto the planet myself."

            "As you with my lord."

            Frieza's ship continued to descend upon Selaria.  Little did Frieza know what or who inhabited the planet.  Little did Vegeta know who was about to descend upon his peaceful home.

            Vegeta opened the front door and walked in closing and locking it behind him.  As he did Selaria began to come too.  She looked around as she began to remember what had happened.  A smile came to her face as she thought.  "So veggie.  I guess I was wrong."

            Vegeta stopped.  "Don't call me that and what were you wrong about?"

            "About you and this whole mating deal.  I didn't think you had it in you."  Selaria said.

            "Of course I did.  Never doubt the-"

            "Yeah, yeah I know, the _prince of all saiyans_."  Selaria finished.

            "Well then good because this prince will show you no weakness tonight.  I hoped you've prepared.  I'm going to hold back none of my power to you."  Vegeta exclaimed.

            "Wow really?  Honestly because if you mean it I feel flattered.  Am I going to be the first woman you've showed your true power too?"

            Selaria suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her as Vegeta slammed her with perhaps too much force against a nearby wall.  She looked up at Vegeta in pain and shock at what the prince had just done.  "Shut up woman."

            He then claimed her lips in a brutal kiss.  Selaria didn't hold back for she had wanted the same thing as Vegeta had for so long.  Vegeta let his grip ease off of her shoulders as he traveled both of them down toward Selaria's hips.  He stopped for a few seconds just before taking a hold of her hips.  Vegeta then hoisted Selaria up off of the ground.  She in turn wrapped her legs around the prince's waist.  As she did so his readiness for her was apparent which caused her to smile against his lips.  Vegeta pushed his lover the wall even harder.  He then undid the top part of her armor before working on the lower half of it.  Seconds later the obstruction went to the floor with a hard thud.  Vegeta continued to caress his love, as he was about to – **BOOM!!**

            Vegeta suddenly stopped and looked around.  From a nearby window he could see giant flames coming from a nearby home.  Selaria looked as well before unwrapping herself from the prince.  "What the fuck was that!"  Vegeta asked in shock.

            He then looked over at Selaria whose eyes were wide from apparent fear.  Vegeta then turned back in the direction Selaria was looking herself.  At the sight he gasped.  There stood a monster.  It had horns as long as a bull's and with a tail as deadly as a whip.  "So Vegeta I see we've finally found you.  Now come along quietly, or would you rather have your sweetness taken from you?"  Frieza questioned as he looked from Vegeta to the strange girl behind him.

            Vegeta clenched his teeth only to lose sight of Frieza moments later.  The prince then heard a scream as he turned around to see Frieza's tail a hold of Selaria like a snake would his meal.  "Now don't be hasty with me Vegeta, that is unless you would like this fine girl get a little squeeze."

            Vegeta was at a loss for words mostly from the site of the one tyrant he thought he would never see again.  Yet pride kept him from giving in even though his love for Selaria was strong.  There before him stood a hideous creature holding his one true love against her will and himself powerless to do anything about it.  So Vegeta did the only thing that a saiyan could do.  Rage overcame his senses.  At the action his eyes also glazed over.  "Frieza leave her alone.  I'm warning you."

            Frieza laughed.  "Haha, and what are you going to do about monkey, slap me?"

            Vegeta's rage continued to build until it was at its breaking point.  "Let…her…GO!"

            With that the prince lashed out in a blinding stream of anger, which Frieza was unprepared for.  Thus when the saiyan hit him in the jaw the monster was sent reeling backwards and letting go of his grip on Selaria as well.  Vegeta breathed heavily.  Never had he felt that much rage before.  Never had he felt such a need to protect someone.  And for some strange reason it felt good.

            Selaria ran behind Vegeta as he widened his stance to protect her.  Moments later Frieza got up and rubbed his jaw.  "Why you!  For that prepare to say good bye to your girl you brainless ape!"

            "Ha!  Over my dead body!"  Vegeta snapped back.

            "Heh, your sadly mistaken."  Frieza replied.

            He then ran forward disappearing and then reappearing right in front of Vegeta.  Frieza then planted his right fist into the prince's gut.  Vegeta fell to the ground in absolute pain.  He winced as he looked up to see Frieza holding Selaria by the neck.  "Now say good by my dear."

            Vegeta coughed.  "No, please my lord.  Please don't she never did anything."

            "Ah, but you should have thought about that before you struck one so superior to yourself."  Frieza said coldly.

            He then formed a ball of energy in his hand and aimed it at Selaria.  "NOOOOOOOOO!"

            "VEGETA!"

            "SELARIA!"

            A flash of white light was seen and seconds later his to be mate's lifeless body was dropped to the ground.  Vegeta gathered Selaria in his arms before looking up at Frieza with through blurred vision.  "You… you fucking heartless bastard!"

            Frieza only smiled.  He then left leaving Vegeta with a lifeless love before him.  The prince then heard Frieza call to Zarbon and Dodoria.  "Finish the rest of these pathetic primates off except for the prince and that bald freak."

            All that was heard next was screaming.  Minutes seemed like hours, but it was only that long before the rest of the saiyan race was wiped out.  Vegeta closed his eyes as the screams filled his head.  Soon after though he opened them once more to see Dodoria kick one saiyan who Vegeta recognized to be Raditz.  "My lord, this monkey says that I shouldn't kill him."

            Frieza frowned.  "And why not?"

            "He says that he is a great scientist and that to kill him would mean the loss of many of his races scientific discoveries."  Dodoria explained.

            Frieza raised an eyebrow.  "Is this true monkey?"

            Raditz nodded.  "Yes my lord, it is."

            "Very well then, keep him alive, for now."  Frieza said.

            "Yes my lord."  Dodoria replied.

            Dodoria then picked up Raditz and dragged him off back towards Frieza's ship.  Nappa too was dragged back by Zarbon.  Vegeta refused to move.  Not from the very spot he kneeled.  Eventually though Zarbon came and yanked Vegeta away from the cold body of Selaria.  Vegeta looked back as they got on the ship.

            Moments later they were in orbit.  Vegeta gazed out of one of the ship's windows as planet Selaria became smaller with each passing second.  Just when he thought that they were leaving a now lifeless planet Vegeta's eyes took in the site of the planet blowing apart.  Suddenly memories of planet Vegeta's destruction came flooding forward.  Vegeta shut his eyes tight and slammed his fist against the steel haul.  "Damn you Frieza, damn you!"

            From that day forward became Vegeta's heart became colder than ice.  The prince shut off his feelings to anyone and everyone he possibly could.  His first mistress had become a burden to him, that being a burden of the heart.

To stand on the edge of the knife  
Cutting through the nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken

- Disturbed


	5. Chapter 4: Just Another Day

**Chapter 4**

_**Look at what you've done to me  
You've become my enemy  
Poisoning the world for me**_

The Prince, who had been taking a nap in the Briefs' living room, opened his eyes to the sound of the great grandfather clock announcing the time. Six o' clock, Vegeta groaned before getting up off the couch and stretching. After doing some push-ups and squat thrusts, Vegeta proceeded towards the kitchen to get some food. As soon as he walked into the room he took notice of the woman cooking up some concoction on the stove.

At the sound of approaching footsteps Bulma turned to see who it was, "Oh, hey Vegeta," Bulma said cheerfully.

She was only answered by a cold stare from the Prince before his head disappeared into the fridge. Bulma sighed and complained, "Damn Saiyan. That's all he ever does eat, sleep, train, and gives people dirty looks."

"Shut up woman," Vegeta muttered from behind the refrigerator door.

Bulma's rolled her eyes before turning her attention from the stove to the fridge door with her hands on her hips. "Well it is the truth."

Vegeta then stood up and shut the refrigerator door rather hard. "Look woman learn to accept the way I am, because you'll be stuck with me for awhile."

"I may have to be stuck with you, but I don't have to put up with you or your attitude," Bulma retaliated

"What the hell is that supposed mean?"

"Exactly what I said, now get out of the kitchen and go find your dinner somewhere else," Bulma ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Vegeta protested.

"If you want to live here then I sure as hell will tell you what to do and you'll listen to every damned word!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth. "Fine you want me to leave? I'll leave, but you'll regret it later!"

Vegeta stomped out of the room, but before disappearing completely he turned around once more only to have his gaze matched by Bulma's. They held that gaze for just a moment, each waiting for something to be said. Nothing was said though as Vegeta finally tore his eyes away and walked on. The Prince headed to the gravity room to train and work his frustrations off. He walked into the chamber and turned the gravity up to four hundred times normal. Immediately his body weight skyrocketed as the Prince began to stretch. As he did he thought about the events that had just unfolded back in the kitchen. Never had a woman made Vegeta so angry. Never had a woman been able to challenge his authority and live to see him walk away in defeat. The woman would live to regret, she would, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

It wasn't until several hours later that Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber with a towel around his neck. He was hot and sweaty from the intense workout. So he went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As he chugged it down he looked at the clock on the wall to see it was nearly midnight. He finished his water, crushed the bottle, and threw it in the trash. Vegeta then went to his room; however he was sidetracked to the living room when he heard sounds from the television. Being a good houseguest, for once, he turned off the TV and turned to find Bulma sleeping on the couch. He walked again to his room, but then halted, and he turned with his gaze resting upon the sleeping woman.

Now any other time he would have just simply left her alone, but something was telling him different. Careful not to wake her, he gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. He then laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He only left after she sighed and rolled over on the other side. With her back towards him, he could not see her face, which snapped him out of his stare. He quietly closed the door before heading to his room to rinse off in the shower and to find some sleep himself.

The next morning Vegeta awoke to the sound of hammering. It seemed to be coming from outside. The Prince opened his eyes and groaned, "What the hell is that damned racket?"

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then got out of bed. He opened up the door and looked down the hall, but saw no one. Vegeta sighed then went down the hall to Bulma's room. He pounded his fist and to his surprise the door creaked open. He walked in cautiously and slowly looked around. Bulma did not appear to be where he had left her last night. "Where is that woman? Anything before nine is odd."

He went down the hall and towards the stairs. Vegeta proceeded down the steps as he wondered what the noise was and who was making it. He went outside first, because logically, loud sounds usually came from out of the house. But he found the neighborhood was peaceful. He then walked over to the gravity room, peaked inside, and saw Bulma tinkering. "Woman, what are you doing?" he demanded.

Bulma turned around in surprise. "Vegeta! Don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing in my gravity room?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm fixing your gravity room."

"Why?"

"Well I figured I do it now instead of waiting for you trying to blow yourself up again."

"Did you have to be so loud about it?"

"Kami Vegeta, I'm sorry. I thought maybe for once you'd appreciate not having to have this stupid thing not go kaput on you when you're in the middle of one of your training sessions. Maybe next time I'll just let you fix it yourself."

The thought of Bulma of not fixing his gravity room caused Vegeta's eye to twitch ever so slightly. "Well then just hurry up. I want to get an early start."

Vegeta then quickly left before Bulma noticed his eye was still twitching. Bulma sighed and shook her head before turning back to the task at hand. Vegeta stomped back into the house and up to his room. He slammed the door and laid back down in bed. To drown out the noise coming from downstairs, he put his pillow over his head. "Damn that woman! How dare she make a fool of the Prince of all Saiyans! She will rue the day she crossed wits with me!"

Vegeta laid there trying to go back to sleep, but his thoughts kept him from it. _What the hell is happening to me? Why couldn't I punish her for making a fool of me? _For some reason or other he couldn't bring himself to vaporize the woman, it just didn't seem appealing to him. Well then if he couldn't deal with her that way how the hell was he supposed to live with her? Never in his entire life had he met anyone who could match his spunk, word for word and blow for blow. Vegeta cursed to himself. _How am I supposed to live with this?_

He was going nuts just thinking about it. Vegeta finally heard the noise outside starting to die down. _Finally, the woman is done. Maybe now I can get some sleep._

Vegeta yawned and surprisingly finding himself tired. With another yawn Vegeta closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Vegeta woke up later that day, this time to the sun shining directly into his eyes. He rolled onto his side closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep once more. Sleep was just pulling him back in when he heard someone faintly calling his name. "Vegeta."

He ignored it and concentrated on his sleep.

"Vegeta." The voice was getting louder.

He put his pillow over his head and tried to drown out the annoyance making itself presence at that moment, however, it would be to no avail. Minutes later he felt the pillow suddenly being yanked from his grip and that same voice yelling at him, "VEGETA!"

The Prince shot up straight, wide eyed, and his ears ringing.

"DAMNIT WOMAN! Oh Kami my ears!"

Vegeta then started rubbing his poor ears with both hands. "Well then maybe next time you'll be smart enough to answer the first time." Bulma retorted.

"Couldn't you have slapped me or something? At least that wouldn't have hurt as much," Vegeta continued to massage his ears, "Why do you intrude on my sleep in the first place woman?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I finished with the gravity room."

"You had to wake me up just to tell me that?" Vegeta questioned in exasperation.

"Sorry sleeping beauty, but I'm not the one who tries to destroy the room every time I go in there." Such sarcasm was great in the morning.

Vegeta stopped rubbing his ears even though they were still ringing, "That's the only way I'm going to get stronger. It's the only way I'm going to beat Kakarott."

Suddenly the room filled with laughter from Bulma. "You? You beat Goku?" The laughter mocked him, and his royal power.

"I will beat him!" Vegeta protested.

She couldn't take that idea seriously. "Yeah right."

The Prince slowly felt his patience for Bulma slip away. He had had enough of this. No one laughed at him, not even the woman. Vegeta gritted his teeth and grabbed Bulma by the wrist and threw her down on the bed. Bulma let out a squeak of surprise as she felt her backside hit the sheets. The Saiyan then got on top and straddled her. Finally, he hunched over till their faces were only inches away. Vegeta then spoke very coldly and steadily, "Look woman, I am getting tired of you and your attitude. I suggest if you want to remain in one piece that you clean your act up or else. I mean what I say and I don't like it when people mock me, especially a weak and pathetic human like you. Do I make myself clear?"

Bulma quickly nodded her head for she feared to enrage the Prince even further. Vegeta then rolled off her and got up off the bed. "Good."

He then left the room and went to prepare for his training. Bulma remained on the bed for several minutes before even blinking. In truth, she was afraid that Vegeta would come back but after several minutes of waiting she felt safe that he would not return. Bulma slowly got off the bed and cautiously went to the hallway. She peaked from out of the doorway and looked down the hall. When she saw that Vegeta was no where in sight she dashed the short distance from his room to her room. The door slammed shut and the sounds of the door locking echoed down the hall.

Vegeta cranked the gravity up to more then three hundred times normal. As his body felt the crushing effects of the forces exerted Vegeta began to move slowly and allowed his body time to adjust of the enormous pressure. After moving around for a little while his body finally began to adjust and the Prince found it much easier to move around. He began to stretch and prepare for his rigorous training schedule. Half an hour later punches began to fly as Vegeta imagined the enemy in front of him. Continuing to punch and kick at the air something began to tug at the back of the Saiyan's mind. It gradually grew stronger until it finally came to the point where it made Vegeta lose his concentration. Finally Vegeta stopped and turned the gravity off. He then sat down on the floor and tried to meditate. He hoped doing so would make the thoughts go away. Unfortunately, for him they only became stronger. Vegeta sighed and let the thoughts win. They were filled with images of Bulma curled up in a ball and sobbing. Vegeta cursed himself. Damn his mind for even being worried about Bulma and whether or not he had hurt her. The Prince got up off the floor and walked back towards the house. He was about to do something that he hoped he wouldn't regret.

Vegeta went back into the house and made his way upstairs. He went to his room to see if Bulma was where he had left her. He saw she was not there. He then walked down the hall a little ways to Bulma's room. He turned the knob, but found it was locked. Vegeta cleared his throat before knocking on the door. He waited, there was no answer. He knocked again, but this time louder. However, there was still no answer. This time he knocked and called Bulma's name. After a few minutes of doing this he finally heard the door unlock. Bulma opened the door a crack to see who it was. When she saw it was Vegeta she quickly slammed and locked the door again. Vegeta sighed, "Bulma, can I talk to you?"

No answer.

"Bulma, it's only for a second."

Silence. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed. Without thought he turned the knob, easily breaking the lock, and walked in. Upon entering the room an ear piercing scream filled the air. For the second time that day Vegeta covered his ears. Just as he was recovering the Prince was hit with what he would later discover to be a shoe, "Woman, what is you-"

He was unable to finish because he found himself staring at the woman in front him wearing only a towel. He must have been staring to long because the next thing he knew he was being slapped across the face, "Get out you pervert!"

Vegeta quickly retreated to the safety of the hallway. He heard the door slam behind him. Back to square one. Vegeta once again turned to the door. This time he decided to talk to it instead of barging in. "Woman…" He paused, "Open this door or I'm coming in again."

This time the door opened, but only a crack, "What do you want?"

Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes, which were the only visible thing through the crack. "Can I talk to you?"

"Why?"

"I… I wanted to check on you."

"Why?" Her answers were so original.

"Be- because I was worried about you."

The door opened a little more, "Go on."

"I… I just wanted to let you know," he paused, recalling how humans apologize to one another, and he cringed, "that I'm sorry."

Bulma was shocked but did not look smug about it. "And so Kami help you if you ever tell a single person about this."

With that the Saiyan Prince walked away.

_**Stand on the edge of the night  
Living inside a moment  
From which I will never awaken**_

**_-_**Disturbed

**A/N:** OMG! She updated! I best that's what all of you are saying right now. I finally got my bum in gear and wrote another chapter. A special thanks to someone (you know who you are) who helped edit this chapter for me. God I'm so horrible at that type of thing. Anywho read and review.

ViG


	6. Chapter 5: Drinks and Spying

**Chapter 5**

**_Stand on the brink of your mind_**

Living inside a nightmare from which

**_I just cannot awaken_**

**Ten Years Earlier**

**Remote Space Outpost**

**Northern Quadrant**

"Bartender." Vegeta said as he put down his glass.

No one came to his aide.

"Hey Gooble!"

There was still no response.

"Humph, whose leg do you have to hump around here to get a drink?" The prince asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't get your undies in a wad Veg." Replied a female voice.

Vegeta looked up from his glass and looked over the bar to see a young, brown haired beauty, kneeling on the floor.

"Where's Gooble?" Vegeta asked.

"His shift ended just a little bit ago." The female responded without looking up.

"Oh, well, get me a drink then, woman."

"Hold on a minute."

"Well hurry up, I'm thirsty."

"Ok, ok fine. What will it be… the usual?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah and be quick about it." The prince retorted.

"Comin' right up." The bartender said as she stood up and went to grab a bottle of a purplish looking liquid.

"Here ya go." The woman said as she put the glass in front of Vegeta.

"About damned time, Tamari."

"And your welcome, Veg."

Vegeta stared daggers at her before grabbing the shot glass and downing the liquid in one gulp.

"So how you doing Veg? It's been awhile since I've seen you around."

"Don't get too attached. Frieza's ship is leaving tomorrow morning and you know I have to leave with it." Vegeta replied.

Tamari sighed as she rested her hand in her hands on the bar, "why don't you tell that Frieza that you're out."

Vegeta stared daggers at Tamari once more, "woman, do you know what Frieza would do to me if I even breathed a word of that to him? Besides I owe him my life. After all, he's raised me just like I was his son."

"But how much longer do you have to serve him?" Tamari asked.

Vegeta stared down at his empty glass, "until order is restored to the universe. My soul purpose is to help bring balance and order to all life. If I obey Frieza I get to live my life the way I want."

"But that's no life, living under the constant fear of being killed by him. Haven't you ever wanted to be on your own? Haven't you ever wanted to settle down and live a normal life?" Tamari asked.

Vegeta looked up from his glass and looked at Tamari, "my debt is to Frieza is not yet paid. Until then I'll in his service," the Saiyan then smirked at the bartender, "besides you'd have to get me a lot drunker before talking about settling down and all the crap."

Tamari smiled, "maybe another time then."

She then looked up at the bar's clock, "speaking of time, don't you think it's getting a little late? Especially since you said you're leaving in the morning."

Vegeta turned his head to look at the clock as well, "shit, your right."

He then stood up, "well then, later."

Tamari nodded, "I'll see you around."

Vegeta waved his hand before going out the door, "yeah, maybe."

With that the prince left the bar and walked the empty streets back the shipping docks.

**Next Day: Early Morning**

"All units prepare for departure in thirty minutes." That was the sound to which Vegeta awoke.

The prince sat up in his bed, yawned, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and shook his head slightly too either side. Damn, he had stayed up way to late last night. Oh well, no time to dawdle he had to be report to Frieza in less than thirty minutes. The prince got of bed and quickly cleaned himself up. With less than ten minutes before departure Vegeta put on his trademark blue spandex and body armor before rushing out of him room and racing as fast as he could to the other end of the ship where the bridge was and to an awaiting Frieza.

The doors to the bridge flew open as Vegeta dove through them. Everyone present turned their heads as they stared at who had just clamored through the doors. Vegeta looked from side to side as a sweat drop formed on his forehead. "What, it's not like any of you haven't ever been a little late!"

All pairs of staring eyes quickly turned away and resumed their work for fear of being the punching bag for the prince that day. Vegeta smirked before going up a flight of stairs to a separate room that looked out over the entire bridge, there Frieza was waiting.

He didn't know why he hesitated to go in; after all, it was just a de-briefing that happened almost every day between him and Frieza. For some strange reason though Vegeta felt that today was going to be different from all other days. Sighing heavily the prince took one step forward before the door in front of him opened. He walked in with head high and looking forward and the door closing silently behind him. Vegeta gazed upon the throne type chair that was facing away from him. He bowed and announced his presence. A pale white hand with sharp black finger nails gingerly waved to acknowledge the Saiyan, "You're late."

Getting down on one knee and staring down at the floor, "My apologizes, I'm ready to except my punishment," Vegeta bit his tongue after that to keep from saying something else that would possibly enrage the bipolar alien.

"That won't be necessary Vegeta. I actually have something better in mind."

Vegeta slowly raised up curious and yet slightly frightened as to what Frieza was talking about, "what is your will then?"

Frieza finally turned around in his chair, "you will be going under cover. You leave in two days."

"What is the nature of this mission?"

"You will be going under cover and will be doing some spying for me. Intelligence says that there is a rebel union that has its headquarters somewhere in this quadrant. We are pursuing a possible link between the outpost we were just at and the rebels' leader. This is where you come in. You will be going undercover and find out any information that you can. Why don't you start with that girl you met in that bar?" Frieza said with a devilish smile.

Vegeta's eyes widened as a sweat drop formed on his forehead, "h-how did you know about that?"

"Oh Vegeta you should know me better than that by now. I like to keep an eye on all you Saiyans. How I know is none of your concern, let's just say all you say and hear will be monitored. I want you to get close to that girl, do whatever you have to do to make sure that happens. Just know that I'm watching your every move Vegeta. Now then you're free to leave. Be ready for departure in two days."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. Frieza, that scumbag, how long had he been spying on him? He would make sure one way or another that Frieza would not get away with this and he would make him pay for all he'd done to him. "Why are you still here? I said get out of my sight."

Vegeta involuntarily bowed his head, "of course Lord Frieza." Vegeta left the room and returned to his quarters to get some more rest. The door to the room opened automatically upon  
sensing the Saiyan's presence. Vegeta stepped just inside the door and scanned the room from left to right. Vegeta was sure that Frieza had wired his room even though the prince had asked for some privacy. Vegeta finished scanning the room and then proceeded to remove his armor. He stripped down before heading to the bathroom. Vegeta took a shower before going to bed. He lay there as different thoughts raced through his mind. Though most of the thoughts seemed to involve Tamari.

His thoughts drifted from what Frieza had said about getting close to the woman to what the he and her and talked about at the bar. His thoughts then turned slightly to the slightly more risqué vision of him and Tamari alone. A sly smile inadvertently found its way on the prince's lips. Upon realizing what his facial features had done Vegeta quickly returned his lips to their usual position. Vegeta shook his head as he mentally slapped himself. He would have to be more careful in the future. Vegeta soon drifted off to sleep. As the prince dreamed a sly smile once again found its way to his lips.

**_Stand on the edge of your life_**

**_Just give me another moment_**

**_From which I will never awaken_**

****

**_-Disturbed_**


End file.
